The Redeye
by EHfan
Summary: Rachel and Hood are taking a red-eye flight back to DC. They have a close encounter, but not the kind you may be thinking.


A/: This story takes place fairly early in the relationship. See my profile for where this story would fall in the chronology of my other Jacob/Rachel stories.

Disclaimer: I don't care what Warner Brothers, Jerry Bruckheimer, or even Stephen Gallagher say. I say this is still fair use. And anyway, I don't own anything worth suing over.

"Oh, great," complained Rachel sotto voice. Jacob dragged his attention away from the file he had been studying.

"What, what's the matter?"

Rachel grimaced and tilted her head to indicate the small commotion taking place across the aisle from their seats in the rear of the plane. Two flight attendants were fussing over a woman with an infant, helping her get settled in her row.

"It's bad enough that we have to take t a red-eye back to DC. I was hoping to get some sleep." Rachel muttered "With my luck, that baby will cry the whole 6 hours." Even though she was speaking quietly, one of the attendants overheard her and shot Rachel a glare.

"Calm down Rachel," Jacob whispered. "Have some sympathy; it can't be easy traveling alone with a baby. Besides, it not like babies cry deliberately to annoy people. It's their way of communicating their needs."

He smiled slyly. "It would be just as unreasonable for that baby to complain about your snoring."

"I do not snore." Rachel glared.

"If you say so," said Jacob as he returned his attention to the folder in his hand.

A half hour into the flight, Rachel was awakened from a light doze by the wail of an infant. Straightening in her seat, she was about to nudge Hood and mutter an "I told you so" when the crying abruptly ceased.

Startled, Rachel turned her head toward the woman with the baby. Alone in her row, the woman was leaning against the window and, even though she had a shawl draped over her chest, she was obviously breast-feeding.

"I told you, crying is a means of communication," Hood's voice murmured in her ear. "He or she was communicating hunger." A note of laughter crept into his voice. "And stop staring. First of all, what she's doing is perfectly natural. Secondly, it's rude."

Rachel flushed with embarrassment and closed her eyes. But her eyes slowly opened and she kept sneaking peeks at the mother and child to Hood's quiet amusement.

Soon after finishing nursing, the baby fell sound asleep. The young mother took advantage of the space, stretching the infant across the two empty seats. With one hand lightly on the baby's back, she leaned back to rest herself. Looking up she met Rachel's eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry; she'll sleep for at least a couple of hours."

Rachel was mortified to realize that the woman must have heard her earlier complaint. "No, no, I'm fine, I mean, I can sleep through anything, I mean…"

Beside her Hood gave a small snort of laughter.

Rachel bit her lip and looked the woman in the face. "I have to apologize for my remarks earlier. It was incredibly rude of me. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to manage half was well as you if I were in your place."

"Oh don't worry," the woman laughed softly. "Two years ago I was in your place and I would have said the same. I'm Julie, by the way."

"Rachel."

"Well Rachel, my husband and I run a consulting firm and we travelled together a lot on business. I was always the first to complain whenever we were seated near children. He never did though." She smiled reminiscently. "Like your husband. I guess men are more tolerant."

Rachel's eyes opened wide and she could feel herself beginning to blush. Beside her, Hood made a small chocking sound. Her blush deepened. "Oh, ah, we're not …"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed…" Luckily the baby stirred, diverting both women's attention.

A short time later Julie shifted in her seat. "Uh, Rachel?"

Rachel looked up from the magazine she had been pretending to read. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor? I need to go to the bathroom and the flight is getting a little rough. I hate to ask the attendants to hold Lucy for me. I mean, I know it sounds stupid, but at least I've talked to you, know your name. It doesn't feel like I'm handing her over to a stranger."

"Uh, sure," Rachel replied. "I'd be glad to."

"Thanks," relief flooded Julie's face. "I swear the things you don't think of when you're travelling alone with a baby. I'm all prepared to change her but it didn't occur to me that I'd need to go to the bathroom!"

Julie picked the sleeping baby up and deposited her in Rachel's arms. "She most likely won't wake up but if she does, don't worry, she's a good baby."

Jacob reached over and pulled on Rachel's arm so that her elbow was supporting the infant's head.

"Honestly, Rachel," he said, shaking his head, "haven't you held a baby before?"

"Not for a long time," she answered, staring down at the child sleeping peacefully, cradled in her arms. "None of my friends have kids, and I don't see my family that often." One of her fingers began to stoke the sleeping baby's cheek. "I forgot how soft they are," she whispered. "How nice."

Jacob looked at her quizzically. "Never thought of settling down, having one of your own?"

"Not really," she replied absently, "how about you?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Rachel was horrified. Her shocked gaze flew to Hood's face. "Oh my God, Hood, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"It's ok, Rachel." He reached over to touch the baby. "Yeah, I, we, but…" his voice trailed off and he shrugged. "Guess it was just as well…."

Rachel silently cursed herself. How could she be so thoughtless? She knew that Hood liked kids; whenever they ran across them in the course of their investigations, he was always made sure they were ok. She decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Well," she smiled, looking up at him, "it's not as if either one of us is in our dotage. Who knows, maybe someday we will."

Jacob looked intently into her eyes. "Yes," he said softly, "maybe someday we will."

Rachel's mouth grew dry, but before she could think of a reply, Julie returned.

"Thanks, Rachel, I appreciate this." She took the sleeping child from Rachel's unresisting arms. Soon the mother, like her daughter, was fast asleep.

"You should try to get some sleep too," Jacob murmured. "It's been awhile since either one of us has had any rest."

Rachel closed her eyes resolutely, trying to ignore the funny feeling that Hood's words and look had caused. Damn the man. How was she supposed to keep any distance between them when he kept, well kept ignoring the boundaries she tried to enforce?

Despite her best intentions, her head kept slipping sideways, resting on his shoulder. She finally gave up the effort to stay upright and leaned the side of her head against Hood's shoulder. Before she fell completely asleep, she felt a light touch on her hair, as if his lips had brushed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Rachel."

She smiled sleepily and turned her head, pressing her cheek against his the soft wool of his jacket. She'd worry about distance and boundaries tomorrow, when she wasn't so tired.


End file.
